


The High Cost Of Innocent Sin

by I_Dragongirl_A_W



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anger, Angst, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Forgiveness, M/M, Non-Consensual, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dragongirl_A_W/pseuds/I_Dragongirl_A_W





	The High Cost Of Innocent Sin

 

 

_____

 

He woke up with heavy head, with heavy pain in whole body, with a heavy fog in his memory…

But soon an odd, and disturbing image flared in front of his eyes, he opened his baby blue eyes softly…

Only to be greeted by a **_Man_** lying next to him on his stomach….Who seemed fully naked under the sheets as well **_him_** …!!

Then he felt the first feeling of having a heart attack in his life…

 

 

_____

 

 

The **_faith_** He puts on the boy soon **_wilted_** as he finds his **_betrayal_** that was too **_Hurtful_** to endure, and his faith too **_Damage_** to heal…

The only dilemma is,…he just couldn't gather enough courage to **_Hate,_** to ** _Despise,_** to ** _Punish,_** to go ** _against_** the boy…

But More than anything else ** _UNLOVE HIM_** , as the tender, heartbreaking memories painfully kept flowing back and forth into his memory...

But slowly they were now started to eat him from **_inside_** …

His hand on whiskey glass tighten when he felt doubt creak in him, if he will ever have the valor to **_forgive_** the boy… regardless of his **_unconditional_** **_love_** for him…

 

 

_____

 

 

He kept hitting his hand unstoppably on the ground until he felt his tender flesh tore open and blood pour out like **_flood_** from it…

He kept hitting on the ground until his hand, fingers, arm, whole body didn’t went numb...

At least, It felt a bit less painful than how his heart was feeling…

How terribly he was missing the man whom he probably would **_Never_** see again in his life…

……

......“Pplease…F-forgive me~.” He plead into the air, lying lifelessly on the ground, attention focused on the pool of blood before his tearful eyes that was blank from any emotions…

 

 

_____

 

 

How easy would it be to give in to **_THIS_** **_Man’s_** lusty desires towards him right now…and lessen his pain…

How easy would it be to love **_This man_** who love him with full passion of his heart…despite his **_Wacky_** ways of showing love…

**_Except…_ **

He **_Can’t_**!! He **_won't_**!!...He will **_Never_**...

He will fight this **_Pain_** …

He will fight the **_EVIL_** …

He will fight this **_vulnerable_** **_desire_** …

He will fight for his **_Life_** …

He will fight to **_survive_** …

He will fight for his **_Love_** …

But he will never Love **_This Man_** …because his love is only for that **_That One_** **_Man_** …whom he **_hurt badly_** … ** _broken his heart_** …whom he’d beg for his **_love_** , for his **_forgiveness…_** if he live.

However, first of all he will pay **_THE_** **_High Cost_** of his **_Innocent Sin_** …!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

This Oneshot will Update On 5th May…<3


End file.
